Akai One Piece
by Kyuu.Natuski
Summary: the GazettE// Une prostituée, un banc, un homme riche, lisez et vous verrez
1. Chapter 1

Akai One Piece : Chapitre 1

.

Cela fait depuis bientôt deux ans, deux ans que je suis là tous les soirs à attendre. Attendre quoi me diriez-vous… Je les attends. Ces gens qui passent plus ou moins réguliè n'attendent qu'une chose, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi ils viendraient ici. Ils le veulent tous, ils veulent tous mon corps, je le déteste, si souvent souillé par bon nombre de gens qui faisaient avec lui ce que bon leurs n'était ni plus ni moins que de la baise, sans aucune délicatesse. Tant mieux, je ne voulais rien de ces gens là mis à part leur argent, juste ça. Ce n'est pas par choix que j'ai ce genre de « vie », non, loin de là.Surtout que ce soir, il fait froid. Une nuit fraîche de printemps…Espérons que ces vieux pervers sortent tout de même de leurs trous pour passer, l'argent ne tombe pas tout faut « travailler » pour « mériter » son argent, quelque soit la manière employée.C'est dans une froideur extrême que j'attends qu'une voiture passe, pour venir me chercher, me délivrer de ce froid qui commence peu à peu à figer mes cuisses dénudées, quelle idée de me mettre en short ?Je crois que l'argent est ma seule motivation, je suis devenu cette chose, une chose qui souhaite juste de l'argent… Peut être que quand j'en aurait assez je pourrais enfin _le _rejoindre?En attendant, plusieurs voitures passent, chacunes ramassent leurs petit jouet pour la soirée, mais aucune ne s'arrête devant mon petit banc…Même les habitués ne passent pas aujourd'hui, suis-je devenu si pitoyable au point de faire fuir ma clientèle? Une voiture s'avance au loin, assez luxueuse,m'envoyer en l'air dedans me plairait bien mais à tout les coups, je ne l'aurais pas. Je vais devoir me contenter d'une petite banquette arrière, d'une vieille voiture ou d'une petite chambre d'hôtel,un minimum de confort tout de même. La voiture avance de plus en plus dans la grande rue sombre où nous sommes tous, de plus en plus près…Elle s'arrête devant mon piteux banc, celui où j'attends tout les soirs, c'est sûrement une blague ou encore c'est pour la personne en face. Il ouvre sa fenêtre puis dit :

« Tu montes ? »

Mes oreilles me jouent des tours ? Apparemment non. Il est bien en face de moi, la fenêtre ouverte, attendant une réponse. Je sentais le regard noir de certains « collègues ». Oui, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on à le privilège d'avoir des clients passables. On a en général des hommes d'affaires débordés qui ne demandent qu'a se relâcher le plus vite possible dans n'importe quoi du moment que ça cris, avec une violence sans limites. Aoi, qui est en face de moi, me sourit. C'est une sorte de code entre nous, pour dire « Va s'y, tu vas te faire un max d'argent ! ». Je sais que je vais surement me faire tuer, mais je monte tout de même.

J'observe attentivement mon client de début de soirée pendant qu'il conduit. Il n'a pas l'air très agé, moins d'une trentaine d'années. Ses yeux chocolats, derrière des lunettes qui lui donnent un air sérieux, ne sont pas ceux d'une personne stressée qui souhaite prendre tout ce qu'il à sur le chemin, non, il a l'air plutôt joyeux et doux. Je ne sais pas encore où il m'emmène, mais on a déjà passé l'hôtel le plus proche, celui que tout les clients prennent en général. Peut-être aurais-je droit à une meilleure chambre ? Ou encore plus rare, une maison, mais ne rêvons pas trop tout de même. On se dirige vers un quartier assez aisé, apparemment il connait le coin. Il commence à rentrer dans une allée résidentielle où la taille des maisons fait quasiment celle de mon immeuble miteux. Il s'arrête tout d'un coup devant une grande cour avec une allée menant... à un château miniature. Avant de descendre, il me regarde et coupe le long silence présent depuis le début du voyage.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-... Uruha.

-Très bien Uruha, on est arrivés. »

Il ouvre le portail et nous fait entrer dans la cour qui est plus grande que je ne le pensais. L'allée menant à la maison... Est presque aussi grande que la rue où nous sommes tous à attendre nos clients. J'allais décidément me faire plus d'argent que d'habitude, adieux mes treize milles yens. J'aperçois une boite à lettres avec marqué « Uke Yutaka »... C'est donc son nom... Très bien, j'espère que Yutaka est aussi talentueux au lit qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Nous approchons de la maison. Il ouvre la porte et...

.

* * *

Si vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai rassembler deux chapitres pour en créer un. Disons que c'est pour épaissir le tout. J'ai eu un énormé bloquage pour la suite, d'où la très très longue attente... Pardon TTEt puis la rentrée n'a pas arrangée grand chose. La suite devrait donc normalement arriver bientôt! Uhuh~


	2. Chapter 2

Akai One Piece : Chapitre 2

Il ouvre la porte, et à ma grande surprise, me plaque contre celle ci avant de venir m'embrasser fougueusement. Il s'est transformé en une bête presque sauvage mais si excitante… Je sens ses mains parcourir mes cuisses en les effleurant légèrement, comme s'il n'osait pas y toucher, remontant de plus en plus vers mes fesses… Ses baisers s'intensifient de plus en plus, comme s'il y avait de la passion. Il prend ma main et m'entraîne à sa suite vers une pièce au bout d'un des nombreux couloirs qui sont dans sa maison, une chambre sûrement. Ce n'était pas comme à mon habitude encore une fois, pas une petite chambre d'hôtel à 2000 yens la nuit, non, une grande chambre à lumière tamisée. Comme si elle était déjà prête pour l'arrivée d'une conquête mais là en l'occurrence, une pute. Il m'appuie contre le bord du lit pour me faire basculer et se retrouver à cheval sur moi tout en m'embrassant encore et encore. Je commençais à sentir une douleur au bas ventre, le short était bien trop serré. Apparemment, il l'a senti lui aussi car il stoppe le baiser et me sourit comme un enfant. Il a un visage attendrissant, le genre de personne qui appelle au viol dès que vous croisez son regard, voila ce qui pourrait définir cet homme. Je sens que de son coté aussi, je lui fais aussi pas mal d'effet. En même temps, en me dévorant des yeux comme il le fait, qui resterait de marbre ? Il arrête sa contemplation pour regarder brièvement les boutons de mon chemisier puis me regarde dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait mon accord. Je lui réponds par un hochement de tête, je ne vais pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit, je suis payé pour me faire prendre, pas pour lui dire non dès qu'il veut commencer à me retirer mon chemisier. Il le défait donc lentement, en fixant mon torse bientôt nu. Ses yeux réagissent comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un homme dénudé de sa vie, mais ça m'étonnerais fort, il à l'air doué. Encore un furtif baiser et il descend m'embrasser le torse, alternant baiser et coups de langue. Non ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dans un lit avec un homme.

Les gens, on peut directement les classer une fois qu'on les a vus dans un lit. Ce cher Uke Yutaka était donc apparemment un homme doux qui se soucie de l'opinion des autres, qui gagne bien sa vie et qui s'annonce être un bon coup. Malgré tout, j'arrive à penser à Aoi pendant que je me fais embrasser de partout, je suis complètement fou. J'espère quand même que le gros sadique lui laissera la capacité de marcher, pour une fois…

Revenons à Yutaka qui descend de plus en plus bas mais pas assez vite à mon goût, trop de douceur tue la douceur. Je profite donc du bref instant où il vient m'embrasser pour échanger nos rôles, une pute à bien le droit de s'amuser non ?!

Son regard laisse entendre qu'il est surpris mais il ne réagis pas pour autant. Je dois lui faire passer une nuit de rêve mais à ce rythme là, demain matin on a pas finis les préliminaires. Réglons tout d'abord l'injustice majeure de cette soirée, je suis à demi à poil mais lui est encore entièrement habillé. Je commence donc à retirer sa chemise en ayant un large sourire. Il a un corps si parfait… et de l'argent. Je pars à la découverte de son cou et commence à y faire quelques suçons bien voyants. Mes mains se glissent naturellement dans son pantalon, pour jouer avec l'élastique de son sous vêtement sans pour autant aller plus loin. Il ferme les yeux de plaisir et pousse un léger gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains parcourent mon dos de haut en bas et s'attardent encore et toujours sur mes fesses. Une fois sa boucle de ceinture défaite, j'entreprends de lui retirer entièrement son pantalon mais il arrête mes mains pour reprendre le dessus, je repasse donc en dessous… Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Il enlève donc rapidement son jean, et s'attaque à ma boucle de ceinture qui cède facilement à ses mains agiles. Elle atterrit par terre, suivie de très près par mon mini short qui commençait à être bien trop gênant. Je le vois m'admirer, me dévorer des yeux… Il passe même un petit coup de langue sur ses lèvres avant de les coller contre les miennes et m'embrasser fougueusement. Sa main retrace les fines lignes de mon corps, l'effleurant délicatement avec sa peau si douce. Elle s'arrête près de mon boxer et y touche la bosse formée par mon membre qui commençait â se tendre de plus en plus. Il s'y attarde, caressant mon sexe à travers ce si fin tissu. Il coupe notre baiser pour me faire un grand sourire qui traduit son envie. Il retire son dernier vêtement pour me dévoiler entièrement son corps nu si magnifique. Ses courbes sont a tombées par terre, autant que _les siennes. _Il me débarrasse lui-même du mien et reste en admiration sur « mon jouet ». Il me sourit, encore une fois et y dépose sa bouche dessus, bientôt suivis de sa langue qui y fait de gestes timides et lents, ce qui me fait gémir plus fort que les fois précédentes. Il continu son exploration buccale mais il fait ça si bien. Sa langue parcoure tout le long de mon membre avant de finalement le « gober » entièrement et entamer des va et viens de plus en plus rapides. Mais tout n'était qu'une sorte de distraction, car je sens un des ses doigts fin entrer dans mon intimité, puis un deuxième. Je ne sens plus la douleur, de un pour l'habitude, et de deux car il me fait tellement de bien avec sa bouche.

Il arrête soudainement sa fellation, avant que je ne me libère en lui, pour placer mes jambes sur ses hanches. Je suis à la limite de le supplier de me prendre et je crois qu'il l'a bien compris car il me fait encore un sourire avant de me pénétrer tout doucement. Nous poussons un gémissement qui traduit du plaisir en même temps, même si le sien est plus fort. Il commence à bouger, tout en douceur encore. Ses longs vas et viens sont une pure torture, s'il te plait Yutaka, bouge plus vite encore et encore jusqu'à m'en faire jouir. Comme s'il avait entendu ma demande non prononcée, il accélère ses coups de reins et va de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort sans pour être autant violent. Il s'avance vers moi et me fait signe de venir dans ses bras, j'exécute. Il me serre contre lui tout en continuant ses mouvements qui sont devenus plus courts et plus forts. Je suis dans un état de transe intense, j'arrive avec peine à ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir admirer son visage qui exprime l'effort et le plaisir. Nos corps glissent à cause de la transpiration mais il s'accroche à moi et augmente encore le rythme. Nos gémissements se font de plus en plus saccadés et puissants au fur et à mesure où il rentre et sort de mon corps. J'ai l'impression que mes reins vont prendre feu, le sentir en moi me procure une sensation énorme. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai atteins ma limite et apparemment lui aussi. Je me libère d'un coup entre nos corps, encore serré l'un contre l'autre tandis que lui le fait à l'intérieur de mon corps tout en poussant un long cri d'une voix rauque. Il s'écroule totalement sur moi, vidé de toute force. Je ne peux plus me lever, non je n'en ai plutôt pas envie. Mes clients m'attendent, j'ai besoin d'argent. Mais tout m'a quitté, je ne peux plus bouger avec Yutaka par-dessus mon corps. Il se pose sur ses coudes et me fixe avec un regard attendrit puis viens m'embrasser encore une fois avant d'à peine articuler :

« -Tu dois partir non ? »

* * *

C'est beau de voir un chapitre a peu près long *_*


	3. Chapter 3

Akai One Piece : Chapitre 3

« Tu dois partir non ? » Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Son air était tellement triste… Que dois-je faire ? Profiter pour une fois d'une agréable compagnie ou retourner sur mon banc à attendre d'autres personnes certainement moins séduisantes et gagner de l'argent ?

« Normalement oui, mais là je n'ai pas envie de partir… Ca te dérange si je reste la nuit ? »

Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je demande à un client de rester chez lui sans avoir la crainte qu'il me baise toute la nuit. Avec Yutaka, qu'il le fasse ou non, ça m'est égal.

« Non, pas du tout ! Tu peux rester, ça me fait plaisir de ne pas dormir seul cette nuit. »

Il me comme s'il allait pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas briser le cœur de ce pauvre garçon en allant me faire prendre par qui que ce soit. Ma décision sera donc de rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. Je m'apprête à sombrer dans un sommeil à cause de la fatigue avant de le sentir se blottir contre moi, tel un enfant. La tentation étant trop grande, je finis par le prendre complètement dans mes bras, en sentant un mouvement montrant sa surprise. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de regarder l'heure sur la table de nuit que je me suis déjà endormi, Yutaka dans mes bras.

Mon réveil de ce matin fut assez… bruyant. Je dormais paisiblement, il était toujours dans mes bras lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un petit blond apparu complètement paniqué en hurlant presque :

« Uke-san ! Votre rendez vous avec le chef de l'entreprise chinoise vous allez être en ret… »

Il stoppa net en me voyant alors que je commençais à immerger de mon sommeil. Yutaka quand à lui avait remonté la couverture au dessus de sa tête et s'était encore plus collé à moi, en grognant contre ce fameux petit blond, qui était complètement rouge à la vu de son patron dans un lit et de nos affaires un peu éparpillées sur le sol. Il avait bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas très compliqué.

« Euuh ! Excusez-moi ! J'annule votre rendez-vous ! Je n'ai rien vu hein ! »Et il a filé… comme une petite fusée blonde.

C'était il y à 5 minutes, et Yutaka… N'est toujours pas réveillé. Il semble même retourner en plein sommeil. Le regarder en train de dormir est attendrissant… Sauf qu'il commence à bouger. Tout doucement certes, mais il finit (enfin) par se réveiller. Il ne semble pas près à se bouger, il est pourtant… Onze heures ? Déjà ?! Il regarde lui aussi l'heure mais reste complètement indifférent.

« Bonjour Uruha~ » me fit il avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour. Tu as un rendez vous ?

« Oh, rien d'important, ne t'en fait pas pour moi… »

« Yutaka ? Est-ce que… Je pourrais… Prendre une douche avant de partir ? »

« Oui bien sur ! Attends je me lève… » Il se décolle donc de moi et commence à enfiler un boxer. Je ne peux décrocher mon regard de ses fesses et il vient apparemment de s'en rendre compte…

« Déjà dès le matin ? »

« Ah pardon désolé ! »

« La salle de bain est au fond du couloir à droite. »

« Merci. »

Expédition périlleuse : A la recherche de la salle de bain. Déjà, trouver le bout du couloir, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une affaire simple. Deux portes, quatre portes... Le bout du couloir ! Donc, à droite. Je m'apprête à rentrer quand j'entends des bruits plus que louches venant de la porte à ma gauche, celle en face de la salle de bain avec une pancarte « Chambre 1 du personnel. » Il a donc plusieurs domestiques…

« Non Rei… Pas là s'il te plait… Uke-san est là ! Et puis il a un invité…

-Quoi ? Il a quelqu'un ?

-Oui ! Un homme fort séduisant étant dans son lit ce matin. Uke-san était complètement sur lui !

-Un homme en plus ? Ca faisait longtemps… Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait aussi Ruki hein ?

-Reita ! Pas là je te dis ! »

Les domestiques sûrement… Peut importe. Je me rends donc dans la salle de bain légèrement vêtu, ayant eu juste le temps d'enfiler mon boxer, je n'allais pas me promener nu chez lui tout de même…

Une douche me fera la plus grand bien, retirer la transpiration d'hier et les résidus de sperme encore présent n'est pas négligeable. Une fois sous l'eau, je m'aperçois d'une chose à la fois évidente et complètement débile de ma part… C'est bien mignon de prendre une douche, sauf que quand on a ni serviette ni habits propres... C'est tout de suite plus difficile. Ca frappe à la porte. Un domestique ?

« Uruha ? C'est moi. Je t'ai apporté de quoi t'habiller et te sécher, je peux entrer ? »

« Oui va s'y. »

« Je dépose ça sur le meuble avec tes habits de la veille. »

«D'accord… Merci »

Qu'est ce que j'avais espéré moi ? Qu'il rentre dans la douche pour me rejoindre ? Tu rêves mon petit Uruha…

Une fois la douche finie, j'enfile rapidement les habits que Yutaka m'a préparé. Un jean foncé et une chemise noire. Je roule en boule mes habits et sort de la salle de bain… Et ce qui suit… Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. La porte d'en face entrouverte, le spectacle sous mes yeux est on ne peut plus… Surprenant. Deux blonds, dont le domestique de tout à l'heure, en pleine « action ».

« Va s'y Rei! Je veux sentir ton concombre en moi ! Aaaaaaah !! »

Concombre ? Drôle de façon de surnommer le sexe masculin… Mais continuons notre chemin, les activités des autres ne m'intéressent pas du tout.

* * *

Enfin de l'inédit! Chapitre qui sert trop à rien, mais bon. ~On a atteins les 1000 mots Banzaaaai! \o/


End file.
